


Six Months Later

by faeryn



Series: TutorMate [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom!Cas, Correspondence Fic, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Internet, Language Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Online Relationship, Sexting, Tutoring, Voice Kink, possessive!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after the events of TutorMate, Dean and Castiel discuss their plans for a long weekend free from annoying brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any errors or anything, I wrote this in an evening to celebrate hitting a couple of milestones on TutorMate. I honestly never expected so many people to enjoy the story and every kudos and comment has meant so much to me. Thank you all for your support, this is my treat to you in gratitude. <3
> 
> Of course, since it's meant to be a gift I should probably work harder on it, but I really don't have time with working on my DCBB and other things too! Whoops. Still, I hope you enjoy. Unbeta'd, as is all my work ^^
> 
> I think I should also add (after being reminded by a conversation with a friend) that I drew inspiration somewhat from [Words with Friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1790776/chapters/3838738) by betty days (sadrobots) in order to improve my monumentally shitty writing. Apparently writing sexy stuff as dialogue between participants isn't the same as writing it from the perspective of an observer - who knew, right?! Anyway, thanks to her work I was able to figure out where the hell I was going wrong, so if you enjoyed this then definitely go read that - it's way better and hot like WOAH (read it when you're alone!).

**Hey Cas :)**

_Hello Dean_

**We still on for Friday?**

_Of course Dean, I’m rather looking forward to it._

**No pressure then?**

_Dean, you know you only have to be yourself. Just because this will be our first opportunity to spend time together without our brothers looming not far away does not mean anything will be different from the last ten times we went out on dates._

Dean huffed at the laptop screen, clenching his hands to still the tremble in his fingers. Cas knew that Dean was intending to spend the weekend at his place while Sam and Gabriel were off on some long-weekend jaunt they’d been planning for months, but what he _didn’t_ know was what Dean was planning for their own long weekend. Or how damn nervous he was feeling about finally going through with it. 

They’d been together, officially, for six months now — he had a sneaking suspicion this was one of the reasons Sam and Gabe had taken off for the weekend, though he couldn’t prove it — and even though he had spent the night with Cas many times since their almost-disastrous first date, and Cas had spent the night with him just as many times, whenever he begged Cas to fuck him he always received the same sweet smile and shake of the head. That wasn’t to say they had been virtuous in their nightly pursuits; far from it. They’d explored all of the non-penetrative aspects of sex and then, finally, Cas had insisted Dean prep him and take him, and that had been one of the most intense, amazing experiences of Dean’s young life. The memory of fucking Cas into the mattress made hot warmth pool in his stomach and he smirked at the blinking cursor on his screen. 

**Can’t stop thinking about getting a whole weekend together without bratty brothers popping up all the time ;)**

_Some much-needed privacy is going to be a relief, yes._

**I hate having to wait three more days to touch you, Cas.**

There was a long pause and Dean heaved a sigh of relief, hoping that meant Cas understood what he was getting at. He adored the man, it was true, but he could be terrifically dense when it came to this sort of thing at times. 

_Believe me, the feeling is mutual._

**Oh, really?**

_Yes, really. It’s very frustrating._

Dean’s body warmed and he quickly typed out a reply, not willing to let an opening like that go unnoticed.

**How frustrating?**

There was another long pause and Dean almost reached for his phone to call Cas - this was taking way too long.

_When I think about how beautiful you look when you’re naked it’s very hard not to drive over to your place and kick Sam out for an indeterminable length of time, Dean. There is very little that I enjoy more than seeing you stretched out on my bed with your legs spread wide while I map every inch of your skin with my lips and tongue. I love to press my body close to yours and feel our skin slide together, smooth in some places but rough in others. And speaking of rough, I simply cannot get enough of feeling your hands caressing my skin. You have these slight callouses on your palms and when they drag all over my body the sensations make it very hard to control myself._

Dean’s mouth went dry as he read Cas’s response and he pressed a palm to his crotch to stay the swell of his erection a little longer. 

**God, Cas.**

Eloquent, Winchester. Dean winced at his monosyllabic reply, but Cas had always been the more verbose of the two of them even if Dean was the one more into dirty talk than his boyfriend. No, this wouldn’t do, and his hands flew across the keyboard as he formulated a more appropriate response.

**I love to see you stretched out on your back too, but most of all I love it when I’m kneeling on the floor and lapping at your head, tasting all that sweet pre-come while you sit on the edge of the bed. I love hearing you moan, Cas your voice does shit to me that you wouldn’t even believe, and when you can’t hold back anymore and you grab my hair it damn near pushes me over the edge. I love to suck you down and swallow around you, the noises you make when I do that are incredible and I can’t help moaning myself, but that only spurs you on until I can feel your hips jerking while you try to restrain yourself from fucking my mouth. And I know you want to, I know how good I am, Cas, I look up at you when I’m sucking you off and the look on your face is just the best. With your head tipped back and your mouth open, your neck exposed, I just want to lick it but I can’t cause I’m too busy licking your dick and it just tastes so amazing I never want to stop.**

Dean’s fully hard now and his face is flushed. He palms himself through his jeans, just enough to keep his arousal warm while he waits for Cas to reply — and he knows he will — but not enough to make himself uncomfortable. 

_Dean. Those lips of yours look so perfect wrapped around my erection, the heat and wetness of your mouth is something I never knew I wanted so badly but am now finding myself desiring at the most inappropriate times. I have lewd thoughts of you so frequently I was beginning to grow concerned for my grades and I find myself glad I’m in my final year. I had to stay behind in class for fifteen minutes one day before I could safely stand because I was remembering how gorgeous you looked with your mouth around my member, tonguing the head while you sucked gently, and I found myself with the most inappropriate erection of my adult life. I missed an entire conversation with Gabriel last week because it was the day after you had given me a particularly violent orgasm by fucking me hard until I had to bite the pillow to keep from screaming your name. Which was especially annoying as it started out from thinking about how I needed to remember to get my sheets from the washer. So many little things remind me of you, from seeing a car I think you would like and then imagining you fucking me over the hood or in the backseat, to noticing a diner advertising pie and then lapsing into a daydream about how it would taste to lick pie filling from your body. Are you touching yourself, Dean?_

He is, though he’s still keeping his pace slow and steady, fanning the flames gently without letting them run wild. 

**Are you, Cas? Are you sitting there with your dick in your hand imagining me slicking up my fingers and pressing the tip of one into you slowly, wiggling it because I know you love it and I love the way it makes you squirm. Are you stroking your cock while you remember me pushing first my middle finger deep inside you and then another, crooking them at the right angle to nail your prostate. Fuck, Cas, I love the groans you make when I hit that spot, it goes straight to my dick and makes me wanna fuck you. But I love teasing you so much while you wait for me to take you, I love the noises you make and hearing you pant louder and harder. I love that you whimper a little bit when I push a third finger inside you, but I know it’s not cause it hurts but cause you’re thinking about how soon till I’ll be pressing into you, kissing your neck while I bottom out and twitching inside because can’t get enough of the little gasps you make when I brush your prostate.**

Dean quickly unzips his jeans and pulls them off, stroking himself through his boxers and grabbing some tissues from the nightstand. 

_I am touching myself, Dean. I’m thinking of all these things and I’m stroking myself to thoughts of you. If I didn’t have to type I would have the fingers of my other hand slicked up and ready to push inside, like I normally do when I masturbate to thoughts of you. That happens quite often, you know, I used to have quite a considerable collection of pornography and literature I could use to stimulate myself when the need arose, but now I find all I need do is think of you spreadeagled on the bed with your ass in the air, begging me to lick your hole and all the porn in the world couldn’t get me off faster. You truly are a glorious sight, Dean. I’m achingly hard right now thinking of you and stroking myself, picturing you doing the same lying on your bed. My penis is leaking pre-come and I’m spreading it along my length, stroking myself with the rhythm I know will make me come. I want desperately to hear you moaning, want to shout your name as I spill my load on my stomach but I don’t want to get up to find my phone. I can’t help but think about Friday and how I’m not sure we will make it to our date because there is a strong chance that I will let you three steps inside the door before pulling you forcibly the rest of the way to the bedroom._

Dean let out an audible moan at the imagery being painted so eloquently by his lover. If someone had told him six months ago he’d get off on this sort of overly formal language he would have laughed in their face — though he’d also be vehemently offended at the concept of dating a guy, too — but the truth was… Cas’ formality got him hot like he couldn’t believe. Sometimes they might be having a conversation about something completely innocuous and Cas would say something and Dean would suddenly be the proud owner of one Ridiculously Inappropriate Boner™ and have to think of the most unsexy things he could while still maintaining a conversation with Cas. He strongly suspected Cas was well aware of his effects on Dean, though. He quickly divested himself of his boxers and took himself in hand, stroking with a steady rhythm but knowing he wouldn’t be able to last very long. 

**I’m stroking myself slowly, savoring the feel of it cause I don’t want this to end too quickly. My cock is so hot in my hand it feels like it’s gonna combust and the coolness of my palm is soothing. I can feel those callouses I love to drag over your body pressing into me and I’m wishing this was your cock not mine. If it was I could bend down and lick the bead of pre-come from the tip then kiss you deeply, pushing my tongue into your mouth so you can taste yourself on me. I’d push you back and lie on top of you, pressing our dicks together so we can frot to our hearts content while I kiss you deeply and taste every inch of your mouth. Feeling you hard against me gets me so hot, Cas, I love feeling you thrusting into my hip and against my dick while I kiss down your throat, nibbling at your collarbone and licking a stripe back up to your earlobe so I can bite and suck at it. I love the way you moan into my ear when I do that, shit, it gets me so hot just imagining it. I don’t need any other spank bank material than what I get from you, you’ve ruined me for anyone else forever.**

Dean’s breath came faster as he hit enter and his hand sped up of its own accord, his body taking over the last remaining rational part of his brain as he thought about Friday and actually getting to do all the things that they were talking about now. It felt kind of weird to him to be so turned on by mere _words_ , but if there’s one thing being with Cas had taught him it was to never underestimate the power of words as an aphrodisiac. Cas could make a _recipe_ sound sexy. Hell, Dean’d pounced him once when he was reading aloud from some dusty old tome he was studying just because the long, strange words sounded amazing in Cas’ mouth and Dean wanted to join them. 

_Dean I don’t think I can last much longer._

Cas’ reply was short and Dean found his hand hovering over the keyboard, trying to formulate his own reply when Cas sent another paragraph. 

_You make my whole body taut with anticipation, Dean, I can’t help but feel my nerves sing when I’m with you. Every moment we spend not touching feels like agony, but I know we can’t very well spend every moment we’re together joined at the hip. But I find myself taking pleasure even in the small things; when you let me hold your hand while we walk across campus, the way you kiss me on the doorstep when you can’t come in and stay, your arm around my shoulders in the movie theater, and mine around your waist when you inevitably manage to drag me to a party. I love to see purple bruises blooming just above your shirt collar and know I put them there, and see jealous women eye both them and me with irritation, my marks on you declaring to everyone that you’re mine and nobody else’s. Fuck, Dean, I’m close._

Dean is too and his hand moves like a blur while the other shakily types the last thing he can think of as a response.

**Come for me Cas.**

The reply is slow to come and Dean’s teetering on the edge himself, gripping the base of his cock with his other hand to keep from coming too soon, wanting to hear back from Cas. Finally, he saw those neat italics pop up on his screen.

_What a mess, Dean, that was incredible._

Confirmation that Cas came received, Dean bites back a cry and shoots his own release all over his stomach and hand then hastily mops himself up with the tissues he prepared earlier, glad of the foresight. Tossing the used tissues into the trash with a deft overarm throw, he turns back to his laptop with a smile.

**You’re telling me. Dude, if that’s what you’re like when you’re frustrated then d a m n ;p**

_You’re one to talk, Dean._

He smiled at the screen even though he knew Cas couldn’t see him and he quickly typed out a response, hitting enter before his brain properly registered the words he wrote.

**Fuck me on Friday?**

The words are out there now and he can’t take them back. In keeping with their relationship thus far Cas has continued to somehow manage to draw things from Dean he never would have said or done before — all the gay sex notwithstanding — and he knew his face would have gone bright red had it not already been flushed from arousal and the exertion of his frenzied jerk off session. It took Cas a long time to reply and Dean’s heart hammered in his chest, his tongue thick with anxiety and fear of rejection. Finally, the chat screen flashed as Cas’ neat italic script popped up beneath Dean’s bold.

_Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Tumblr! On my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)
> 
> If there are any tags you think I should add, please don't hesitate to leave a comment and let me know! <3
> 
> (And psst, if you're interested, I have definitely one more instalment planned to this 'verse, possibly two since I would quite like to explore this part from Cas' POV *wink*)


End file.
